


I Want to Be Saved By You Forever

by Smackofjellyfish



Series: Doctor Who Romance [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, Very mild smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smackofjellyfish/pseuds/Smackofjellyfish
Summary: Let's revisit the Master and Sam for a good cause, shall we?Sequel of sorts toMaster of None. Warning: Romance genre ahead! Also shape-shifting assassin cats.





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Fourteen interconnected 100-ish-word fics (drabbles) for the [Twelvetide Drabble 2017 challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TwelvetideDrabbles2017). For every drabble posted to the challenge between December 24, 2017-January 6, 2018, the challenge curator ([elizajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane)) will donate $1.00 to [USVI Recovery](https://www.usvirecovery.org). I’ll also match the final tally and donate to the [UNIDOS Disaster Relief and Recovery Program](https://hispanicfederation.org/unidos/), which is raising money to provide food, water, and supplies to people in Puerto Rico affected by Hurricane Maria.
> 
> Prompts given each day of the challenge:
> 
> 12/24: Hospital.  
> 12/25: Candles, candlelight, fire, flame.  
> 12/26: Tea is liquid wisdom.  
> 12/27: Unexpected travel.  
> 12/28: Quiet and solitude.  
> 12/29: The morning after the night before.  
> 12/30: Snowstorm.  
> 12/31: Sleeping in an unexpected location.  
> 1/1: Departure.  
> 1/2: Cats are nice.  
> 1/3: An intimidating location.  
> 1/4: Encouragement.  
> 1/5: Act your age.  
> 1/6: Remember who you really are.

_Time Lords are_ definitely _heavier than humans_ , Sam thought as she struggled down the corridor, a barely-conscious Master against her shoulder. They must have shot him full of tranquilizers. Not that Sam could blame them, some days she wanted to do the same. _Why couldn’t I meet a_ nice _Time Lord like Violet did…_

The Master just couldn’t resist pushing any situation past reasonable limits, which in this case had landed him in a hospital after a Dalek had taken unkindly to being deposited on Earth just to cause trouble on Christmas Eve. The Master’s idea of fun.

Luckily, she was now almost as experienced as he was at breaking into secure buildings. Like hospitals. And she couldn’t risk Earth doctors discovering his two hearts.

She pushed forward toward where their TARDIS waited outside.


	2. Candlelight

Sam settled the Master on the couch in the study. The room had evolved since she had begun traveling with him. Before, it had been an impersonal mess of papers and piles of books. She had finally convinced the Master to let her decorate a little, and the first thing she had added to this room were candles to soften it. She lit several now, pleased with the warm, homey light.

She touched the Master’s cheek with her finger, smiling at how young he looked when he slept. He was an utter terror, but he was _her_ terror.

She went to make some tea.


	3. Tea is Liquid Wisdom

He was awake, if groggy, when she returned with two mugs of tea. She placed them on the table by the couch and sat, drawing his head to her lap. Deep brown eyes gazed up at her.

“I saw an angel in that hospital,” he said. “She looked just like you. Was it you? Did you rescue me?” He closed his eyes. “Of course. You saved me when I met you. I want to be saved by you forever.”

“Oh gosh, you really are loopy,” Sam said, giggling. “Have some tea, it will smoosh that giant brain of yours back together—it’s liquid wisdom.”


	4. Unexpected Travel

After some tea, the Master was his usual intense self again. Sam rolled her eyes as he all but ran around the TARDIS console, flipping switches.

“Really,” she said, “It’s not fair. If I’d been heavily sedated against my will I’d be out for days.”

The Master continued as if she wasn’t there. 

“Hey!” Sam called as he brushed by her. “Where are we going?”

He came to an abrupt stop directly in front of her, and Sam found herself pressed against the wall as he tucked a lock of her long hair behind her ear. 

“It’s a surprise,” the Master whispered into that same ear.


	5. Quiet and Solitude

The Master said this planet existed in perpetual winter. Snow dusted everything as they walked, eventually arriving at a small cottage. The entire area seemed to be deserted, and the cottage was quiet aside from a soft crackle from the fireplace.

The Master drew Sam into his arms and kissed her forehead.

“I wanted to thank you for getting me out of that hospital. And for putting up with me in general.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“I know I’m not good at expressing myself. At least not in a _positive_ way. So I thought…” He cleared his throat. “This seemed a better idea than me talking.”

Sam grinned and kissed him.


	6. The Morning After the Night Before

Sam woke slowly the next morning and stretched deliciously in the cottage bed. It had been a long while since she and the Master had enjoyed a quiet evening together—no explosions, no homicidal robots. Her mind replayed their night’s activities and she blushed.

She was alone in the bed and could hear the Master rattling around the kitchen. Hopefully making breakfast and not assembling an arsenal.

“Gods, you humans sleep an absurd amount,” he grumbled as he entered the bedroom, handing Sam a steaming cup of coffee. She smiled, as she knew how much he hated coffee. _This is how I know he loves me_ , she thought happily.


	7. Snowstorm

The Master and Sam walked back toward the TARDIS that night. It was snowing hard, an unexpected storm that made progress almost impossible. Suddenly a blast from an unseen weapon narrowly missed them and hit a nearby tree.

Sam was knocked to the ground as the Master covered her with his body, then lifted upright as he pulled her toward some sort of stone tower— _How had he even seen it_? Sam wondered. She was pushed inside and the door slammed behind them.

“We can stay here for now,” the Master said. _Oh dear_ , Sam thought. _I know that voice. That’s his murdery voice._


	8. Sleeping in an Unexpected Location

The Master stood guard by the door as snow piled up outside and the sound of laser fire occasionally disrupted the night. When it finally fell quiet, Sam crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes were dark and full of revenge.

“Whoever they are, they will pay. They shot at you—they… They almost hit you!”

“Hey,” Sam replied softly. “This is _hardly_ the first time I’ve been shot at.”

“But… Today was supposed to be different!”

Sam laughed. “ _Every_ day is ‘different’ with you. That’s why I love being with you, don’t you know that? Now, there are some blankets in the corner—we can sleep here tonight. Come lie down with me.”

He followed with only a little reluctance.


	9. Departure

In the morning Sam felt a crick in her neck from sleeping on blankets on the hard floor, although the Master had done his best to make her comfortable. He was back at the door, peering out intently.

“It looks safe,” he said.

“I’ve heard that before,” Sam replied. “But we’d better get back to the TARDIS.”

As they cautiously made their way through the snow, the sound of a blast ruptured the silence.

“Run!” The Master yelled. They ran toward the TARDIS, the sound of laser blasts following. They tumbled through the door, Sam gasping and laughing and the Master cursing. He landed on top of her on the floor.

“I love you,” Sam said, still laughing.

“And they say _I’m_ the crazy one,” he responded.

 


	10. Cats Are Nice

Sam was reading in the cozy TARDIS library when she sensed something. Quiet. She narrowed her eyes.

Grabbing a coat and heading outside, she could just see the Master’s shape ahead in the snow. The shape looked suspiciously as if it was carrying a large weapon. Sam walked faster.

She finally caught up with him at the entrance to a cave. She grabbed his arm firmly—just in case—and then gasped as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The cave was filled with very large, furry creatures, their teeth glinting in the dim light.

“Aww, kitties!” She exclaimed. The Master turned to her, incredulous. “What?” She asked. “Cats are nice!”


	11. An Intimidating Location

“Sam,” the Master said. “These are not cats. These are the Murhata, shape-shifting mercenaries—among the most dangerous killers in the universe. Look around, closely.”

As her eyes adjusted Sam could see the dark shapes morphing from feline to almost human to completely foreign beings. And along the edges of the cave, weapons and explosives of all sorts neatly stacked, ready for use. Deadly.

“This is the part where I don’t ask how you know this,” she muttered. “The question is, if they were the ones shooting, who were they shooting at?”

“I think we’re about to find out,” the Master responded, turning around suddenly. Just before they were both hit by an unseen force and thrown out into the snow. 


	12. Encouragement

Sam sat up in the snow and tried make sense of the chaos around her. 

Creatures that seemed to be birds made of snow—native to this winter planet, surely?—flapped their wings violently against the ever-changing shapes of the Murhata, who were firing mercilessly at them. Sam realized that it must have been one of the birds, possibly not realizing its own strength, that had knocked her and the Master out of the way of the Murhata. She could see him on the ground several yards over, and to her horror he did not seem to be moving. 

His weapon lay between them, the cave a short distance away. 

“Right,” Sam said to herself. “That’s that, then. You can do this. For him. For yourself. For those who live here.” Finished with the pep talk, she grabbed the weapon and, keeping low to the ground, crawled toward the cave. 


	13. Act Your Age

Sam had learned a number of useful things from the Master: Shooting weapons, setting explosives, and—most especially—blowing things up spectacularly.

While the snow birds and Murhata were fighting, Sam creatively organized various explosive objects around the cave. Then she crawled back through the snow toward the Master, who was regaining consciousness.

“Ok, sleepyhead, apparently it’s my week to haul you around.” He cursed unintelligibly and tried irritably to push her away. “For goodness’ sake,” she retorted. “You’re how many hundreds of years old? Act your age.”

She slung his arm over her shoulder and fired his weapon at the detonator she had planted. Melted snow sprayed everywhere in the resulting blast.

 _That should slow those shape-shifting bastards down for a while_ , she thought. _Poor snow birds_.

Another storm was blowing in. Sam hurried to the TARDIS with the Master. Again.


	14. Remember Who You Really Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to close this out. I’ve never written following prompts I didn’t know ahead of time before—and it turned out to be a lot of fun. The story certainly took some unexpected turns... Thanks for reading!

Back in the library, Sam spread blankets on the floor in front of a warm fire and waved at the Master to join her. He grudgingly walked over to where she stood. She knew he was grumpy, although sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. His rather substantial ego was clearly wounded that she, not him, had blown up the Murhata’s cave.

She knelt on the blankets and pulled him by the arm down to her level. She took his face between her hands. “How do you feel?” she asked.

“Like I want to go back out there, figure out what the hell is going on, and destroy something.”

Sam chuckled and pulled closer to his warm body. “Of course you do. Let’s do that… tomorrow.”

“Sam,” he said, groaning involuntarily as she pressed her mouth to his throat. “ _Sam_. There are deadly mercenaries attacking the inhabitants of this planet, and I’m going to find out why—and put a stop to it.”

“Mmm,” Sam replied, trailing kisses up his neck to his ear. “Listen to you, so heroic. Don’t you remember who you really are?” she teased, lacing her fingers behind his head and kissing him on the nose.

The Master’s eyes grew dark and serious. He removed one of her hands from the nape of his neck and turned it palm up between them.

“I know who I am. Who I was. I remember everything. Every day, every minute. I know what I’ve done, what I did before… Before we met.” He kissed the center of her palm, so gently. “I’ll never understand exactly what happened to me to bring me out of that dark place, but I am so grateful that it happened, and that I met you. I was lost without you.”

Sam swallowed, and tried to tamp down the tears threatening to emerge. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

“And now that you’ve found me,” he continued, “I want to try to make amends for what I was. In my own way, and maybe not the way _some other_ Time Lords would do things, I want to help where I am able. And that means going back outside and dealing with the Murhata.”

Sam couldn’t help it. A tear found its way out of the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. The Master kissed it away, and she took the opportunity pull him closer again, kissing his face, his throat, his ear—trying to tell him without words how she felt.

The Master grumbled. “Stop trying to distract me.”

Sam laughed, the sound muffled against his neck. “Look. Another storm is raging out there. There’s no way we can do anything right now, and the problem will still be there tomorrow. Once the weather clears, we’ll go find out what’s happening and do what we can. Okay? I understand.” She cupped his cheek with her hand.

He muttered something about bossy Earth women but Sam felt his arms move around her waist and his hands press firmly against the small of her back. She touched her tongue to his lower lip and then nipped at him softly.

“By the way, I saved you again,” she murmured.

The Master grunted. “What am I going to have to do to get you to stop reminding me?”

Sam smiled and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Oh, I think you know.” She kissed her way down the front of him, letting her fingers trail over his chest, his stomach, and to the buttons of his pants.

“You’re a menace,” the Master growled.

Sam laughed. “Yep. I learned from the best.”


End file.
